The Twelve Day of Christmas
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: Merlin Style. Rated for author's caution.
1. Chapter 1

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day One

Merlin glanced around Gaius' chambers. All the usual books and papers and other such useful items for medicinal purposes. He sighed, reading the paper in his hand again.

_Dear Merlin,_

_ Your first of twelve days of Christmas starts now in Gaius' chambers. The rules are as follows: No searching for the next present early. No telling anyone what you're doing. And no trying to look for me._

_ Merry Christmas Merlin._

_Love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer._

The young Warlock smiled faintly. _Love, Your Secret Admirer_, he thought. Even if he didn't know who sent it, it was still nice that someone set this up for him. _I wonder who it could be_, Merlin thought as he walked up to his room.

With a gasp he looked at the large wooden box on his bed. He didn't want to open it. Not because he didn't know who sent it, but because it didn't really feel right. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and Merlin was doing his best to ignore it.

_Walk over to the bed. Sit down. Open the box. Be happy about what's inside_, he told himself firmly. Merlin went to his bed, sat down, put his hand on the box lid and… hesitated. He could have sworn he heard someone knock. Oh well, it appeared that there was no one around so he prepared himself again.

Just as he was about to lift the lid, "Merlin, there you are," Arthur said, striding into the room and looking disdainfully at the mess on the floor before his blue eyes finally settled on Merlin's present. "Isn't it a little early for presents Merlin?" he asked, sitting down on the bed anyway.

Merlin shrugged. "Well, are you going to open it or just sit there looking at it?" Again Merlin shrugged his movements slightly more vicious this time, dislodging the lid and sending it tumbling into Arthur's lap.

The prince brushed it off and looked expectantly at him. Merlin just looked back. "Merlin," Arthur said in an exasperated tone. "The point of opening a gift is to see what's inside."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and peered over the edge of the box. "It's a carving," he muttered, reaching into the box and extracting the wooden carving. He looked closely at it, it was about the size of his hand and was the shape of a tree with a tiny bird sitting on one of its branches.

Arthur got up and moved to stand behind Merlin. "It's nice," he declared suddenly causing Merlin to jump. "It's amazing how much trouble some people go to for this holiday." With a smile, Merlin held up the carving so Arthur could have a closer look. "Good workmanship," Arthur praised lightly. "Who sent it?"

"I have no idea," Merlin replied happily. "This came with it though," he handed Arthur the paper that he'd found that morning and the prince took it, reading it over once before sitting on Merlin's bed again.

"Well, looks like your Christmas is starting early but look, you just broke the second rule," Arthur proffered the paper and Merlin glanced at it.

"No," he said, bringing his hands up to his hair. "How could I already break a rule?"

Arthur raised a royal eyebrow. "Merlin, I'm sure this 'Admirer' won't mind if you tell me, I am the Prince of Camelot. I have to go and have lunch with my father and Morgana, that'll be fun." He stood up again and made to leave the room.

"Aren't I needed for that?"

"Well, normally yes, but I think it'll be more fun to watch you trying not to look for the next gift," and with that as a goodbye, Arthur left.

_Well, that was interesting_, Merlin thought as he placed his carving on the nightstand.

On the first day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: A bird in a tree carving.

**Author's Ramble: When I had this idea it was quarter past twelve today. I was tired but I wrote most of it then but then remembered that I couldn't remember my password so I just left it until this morning. Day Two will be up this afternoon because it's not written yet. Hope you like (and review.) Happy almost first day of Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Two

It hadn't taken long for Merlin to start worrying about breaking the third rule. In fact, he'd begun almost immediately after he broke it, meaning that he stayed up late into the night and was now late for work because he overslept.

Arthur was already up and dressed by the time Merlin got there, sitting at the table and drumming his fingers on the top of a box. "Ah, there you are Merlin. You're late. Again." He stopped his drumming and slid the box in Merlin's direction. "That came for you."

"What, here?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe whoever sent it to you doesn't know where you live," he said simply. Merlin looked at him, clearly thinking that the prince had forgotten about yesterday. "I thought we went over this, you have to open it to see what's inside."

Merlin nodded, lifting the lid and setting on the table. "It's a jacket," he announced, pulling out the brown material and shaking it out to get a better look. A piece of paper fell out and drifted onto the table top.

With quick reflexes, Arthur snatched it up and began to read. "Dear Merlin, We want to wish you a merry Christmas as we won't actually be in Camelot for the next two weeks. So Merry Christmas. Love, Morgana and Gwen." Arthur paused. "Not from that Secret Admirer then," he said as if it bored him greatly. "By the way, Morgana and Guinevere told me to tell you goodbye. They looked for you yesterday but Gaius said you were collecting herbs."

"Um, thanks," Merlin said, walking over to the prince's cupboards and pulling out a red jacket. There was a loud, resounding crash as another box fell out of the folds of the jacket. "I hope that wasn't breakable," Merlin muttered when all was quiet again.

He bent down and picked up the small box and noticed that a piece of paper with his name written on it was attached. "I think this is the one from the admirer." Yes, the handwriting was the same.

"How did that get in here?" Arthur asked, standing up to get a closer look. Merlin shrugged and opened it slowly, more trying to get on Arthur's nerves than anything else. "Well, what is it?" he snapped impatiently.

Merlin lifted two pieces of dark blue material and grinned. "Two new neckerchiefs," Arthur said with barely disguised disgust. "Well, we know they'll suit you."

"Yeah, I suppose…" Merlin said absently. "Oh, uh, was there anything you needed sire?"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow and stared at him. "Actually remembering that you have duties are we Merlin? And no, there is nothing I can think of other than the fact that my dogs need exercising." The prince smirked evilly at his manservant and ushered him out the door. "I want the dogs to have an extra long walk today, they're not going tomorrow."

"Yes _sire_," Merlin called back. "Prat," he muttered under his breath. "Clotpole, ignorant prat, always needs something done," Merlin's vindictive streak disappeared as soon as it had come and he climbed over the banister to get walking the dogs over with.

**Author's Ramble: Well, here's the next chapter! I'd love to know who you think is sending Merlin stuff (cough hint nudge nudge cough) so drop me a review (not so subtle hint.) Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Three

After lying awake in bed for hours the night before, Merlin still had absolutely no idea who was sending him gifts. It could be Morgana but she had already given him something, as did Gwen. He really doubted that Arthur would have done it; the Prince had been there when he opened the first two gifts and had shown nothing but boredom and slight disgust.

That left Gaius, also doubtful because the Physician was not really the kind of person to send Merlin gifts with notes signed '_Love, Your Secret Admirer_'. After letting his thoughts run away with him for a moment, Merlin shuddered, best not to let his mind run away with those images.

Of course, there were always the other servants, but none of them really had enough money to buy twelve gifts, or enough time to make them. That still left his original four: Arthur, Gaius, Gwen or Morgana.

With a sigh, Merlin flipped his covers off and got up. Judging by the darkness outside it was very early morning and also judging by the darkness outside it was going to be a very long day. It came as a shock when his bedroom door burst open and Arthur strode in. "We're going on a hunt. Get dressed and saddle up the horses, I'll meet you at the stables in half an hour."

Arthur left as quickly as he had come and Merlin threw himself back into his bed. "I suppose I should get ready…"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Merlin and Arthur were riding slowly through the forest. Or rather, Merlin was riding slowly through the forest and Arthur was riding beside him so he wouldn't take a wrong turn and get lost.

"You're unusually quiet," Arthur observed.

Merlin nodded absently. "Of course sire," he answered while looking out towards the trees. Arthur smirked.

"You're going to ride into a tree Merlin. Merlin!" he reached over and grabbed Merlin's horse's reins, pulling them swiftly towards him.

The jerky movement of the horse seemed to break Merlin out of his revere. "Huh? Oh, thanks." And then he resumed staring at the trees. _Well, that was no fun_, Arthur thought to himself as they rode up a small hill.

After trying for almost ten minutes to get his horse back down the embankment Arthur stopped. He dismounted and hit Merlin in the arm until he dismounted too. "We'll stop for breakfast here and then we'll keep moving."

Merlin nodded, this time opening his saddle bag and taking out a loaf of bread and some cheese. Arthur rolled his eyes and tipped the contents of the saddle bag into Merlin's arms. "Let's see, bread, cheese, honey and… a box."

"A box?"

"Yes a box and it's addressed to you," Arthur took the food out of Merlin's hands and gestured for him to open the long black box. "We went over this yesterday _and _the day before: open it and see what's inside."

Merlin grimaced as he lifted the lid. He looked confused for a second as he pulled out three beautiful, black quills. Arthur carefully took one and examined it. "They're nice," he said, gently passing the quill back. "What does the note say?"

Merlin coughed. "_Dear Merlin, Christmas is drawing closer and so is your fourth gift. I am aware that you told Prince Arthur about this and I wanted you to know that I don't mind. They weren't rules so much as… guidelines. Merry Christmas Merlin. Love, Your Secret Admirer._" He paused, glancing up and gouging Arthur's reaction. It was a mix of confusion and surprise. He grinned. "I think I'm going to like the next few days…"

On the third day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Three new quills.

**Author's Ramble: I'd love to know who you think is sending Merlin stuff or even who you **_**don't **_**think is sending Merlin stuff. If you feel the Christmas cheer then drop me a review. If you don't… Bah Humbug.**


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Four

As it turned out, Merlin _did_ like the next day, although when someone is sending you anonymous gifts it is almost guaranteed that you will enjoy yourself. He grinned goofily as he walked to Arthur's chambers, almost running into several important people (okay, several important people's servants,) and disrupting at least two conversations on his way to work.

It surprised him to find, that when he entered Arthur's room, that the Prince was not there. A hastily written note had been tossed carelessly on the table and Merlin reached for it, aware that if it was not for him it must be for Uther.

_Merlin_, it read.

_Urgent hunting trip with some of the knights. Being that it's Christmas and you hate hunting I decided to let you stay home this once._

_Arthur._

_P.S. I need you to muck out the stables._

For a second Merlin scowled at the note. Yes he hated hunting, but that usually made Arthur want to take him more. _Ah well_, he thought, _I'll be done sooner if I get started now…_

* * *

It took two hours for Merlin to clean Arthur's stables from top to bottom. Fresh straw was laid, clean water in the troughs and even some oats for when the horses got back. And last but definitely not least, Merlin was wondering why a manservant and not a stable hand was cleaning everything.

"All done," Merlin sighed as he made his way back to Gaius's chambers to see if he needed any herbs.

The walk back seemed quicker now and Merlin smiled at the blue sky and white clouds. "Ah, Merlin," the old Physician called when he saw the boy approaching. "There is a, ah, package for you in your room and Prince Arthur has sent word that he will be returning in about an hour."

Gaius smiled at him as he ran towards his home, grinning like an idiot the whole way.

* * *

Merlin didn't stop when he reached Gaius's rooms, instead bolting up the stairs to find four of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen.

They were pale blue in colour, getting darker towards the centre. Yellow flecks gave the inside a mottled look only adding to the flowers beauty. A note leaned against one of the stone pots the flowers were planted in.

_Dear Merlin,_

_December the twenty-fifth is nearing, figured out who I am yet? No? Well, maybe you'll figure it out eventually. The flowers are orchids. Reasonably rare, I have only ever seen a few others, so I hope that if you begin to kill them that you will ask for help from Gaius or one of your other friends._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

"I hope Gaius knows something about keeping plants alive instead of using them in potions…"

On the fourth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Four very rare orchids.

**Author's Ramble: This chapter is obviously posted after midnight, after I worked so hard on getting it done on time. Ah well, I was at the movies for a while; I went and saw **_**New Moon **_**again. Well, sorry for the slight delay. Hope you'll forgive me, maybe a review for Christmas? Too much to ask for a late chapter? Maybe you'll be nice anyway…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Five

To say Merlin was not looking forward to the fifth day of gifts would be a lie. Not even one of those white lies that make people feel better. It would have been an outright, plain and simple lie. So he didn't lie. When Gaius asked why he was so cheerful he replied with a simple "Seven days til Christmas," waved and then went to help Arthur with his daily doings.

When Arthur asked why he was unusually happy he shot back "Maybe you're just unnaturally grumpy," and continued to tidy up His Royal Pratishness's chambers.

They shot witty one-liners while Arthur ate breakfast and only when a knock echoed around the room did they sink into silence. While Merlin got the door, Arthur sat at his table; looking at the fourth note that Merlin had showed him.

"Thanks," he heard Merlin say as the other boy closed the door and came back to the table with another box in his hand.

"Another one?" he asked while Merlin read the note.

"Mmmm, apparently it's some rings or something," Merlin replied, passing the paper to Arthur and opening this box too. _At least he can open it without being told now_, Arthur thought tiredly as he read about Merlin's secret Admirer.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I'm guessing your orchids are still alive; yes I have that much faith in your abilities with plants. Enjoy your fifth gift and have a very Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin when he saw that his servant was staring transfixed into his newest gift. "Merlin? What is it? Merlin!" Arthur reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Merlin's eyes.

With a jump, Merlin looked up. "What? What is it?" Arthur rolled his eyes and pointed to the box. "Oh, it's five rings, gold I think…" Merlin said as he went back into a daze.

"Let me see," Arthur gently pulled one of the rings from its box and examined it in the light of his window. "Well," he said slowly, weighing the ring in his hand. "It isn't gold but it does look expensive. Some metal or another, very shiny though," he tossed the ring back to Merlin, rolling his eyes as it dropped to the floor and rolled to a stop at his feet. "We really need to begin working on your hand-eye coordination," he sighed picking up the ring and placing it back in the box himself.

Merlin grinned. "Of course sire." Merlin waited expectantly for either an order or a request or something.

"That's all for today Merlin. I expect you," Arthur stopped when the door swung shut behind his servant. "Bright and early tomorrow morning," he sighed before going to stand by the window where he could still see Merlin walking back to see Gaius. "What am I going to do with him?"

On the fifth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Five golden rings.

**Author's Ramble: It seems that I miscalculated and there is actually eight days until Christmas so I will continue on as normal and post an epilogue at the end on Christmas Day. Tomorrow's chapter may be a little late because I have to get up early to take my dog to the vet. Then again it may be early cause I might get myself in gear and do it while I have more than six hours…**


	6. Chapter 6

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Six

Merlin's day started reasonably well. He got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and went to tend to Arthur. Let's just say that his day went down from there.

First, he found Arthur pacing and chewing on his thumbnail, not natural Prince behaviour. Next, he was ordered to clean Arthur's chambers, muck out the stable (again) and take the dogs for a walk (also again.) So it was sunset when he returned with Arthur's dinner.

"Evening Sire," he muttered as he set the plate of fruit and venison on the table. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I was actually just about to go and see Gaius for something for a headache, I don't think I can eat before that," he answered, placing two fingers on his temple. "You're free to go."

It was Merlin's turn to raise an eyebrow. He waited until Arthur stood up and walked to the door before following and locking the Prince's chambers on the way out. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked while Merlin lingered in the doorway instead of heading home.

Merlin grinned. "Making sure that you don't collapse on the way Sire," he answered cheerfully and gestured down the hall towards Gaius's chambers. "After you."

* * *

Gaius was mixing a new batch of sleeping potion for Morgana when they arrived, Arthur trying to hold his hands by his sides instead of clutching at his head and Merlin smiling obliviously to his pain. "Sire! Are you all right?" Gaius asked, and then more quietly, "Why didn't you take care of this Merlin?"

"I was going to but he said he was coming to see you, I couldn't very well tell him not to, could I?" Merlin asked, his voice growing higher at the end. Arthur reached out and punched him in the shoulder. "Sorry!" Merlin said, back to his cheerful mood.

Gaius sighed but nodded. "You know where I keep everything, hop to!" Merlin bounced over to a shelf and pulled off three glass bottles, looking at the green, red and blue liquids dubiously. Just as he opened his mouth, Gaius spoke. "It's the blue one. Put the red one on the next shelf, that's Morgana's."

Obediently, Merlin handed the blue bottle to Arthur, who drank it in one gulp despite its pleasant cherry flavour, and looked around as if finally realising where he was. "What happened?"

"You gave yourself a concussion while training today," Merlin guessed. Arthur just stared at him.

"Did I?" _You did now_, Merlin thought as he pulled up two chairs, jumping up in surprise when he found that his wasn't empty. Arthur kicked the out from under the table and looked at the six little boxes arranged in a line on the seat. "More presents Merlin. You're getting popular aren't you?" he paused, obviously waiting for something. "I don't need to tell you how to open it do I Merlin?"

Shaking his head, Merlin opened the first box and dipped his hand inside, withdrawing not only a note, but a bottle of golden ink. Seeing that Merlin was in a daze _again_, Arthur snatched the note and read it out loud. "Dear Merlin, Only six days until Christmas. Have you figured me out yet? No, oh well, maybe next time. Merry Christmas Merlin. Love, Your Secret Admirer."

When Arthur looked up he noticed that six bottles of gold ink had been laid on the table. "You better not spill any of that. I have only ever seen a few other bottles, so I hope you'll be careful." He glanced out the window. "Goodnight Merlin, Gaius," stood up and left the room.

As the Prince was leaving, something clicked in the back of Merlin's mind. It was just the way he phrased it… No, it couldn't be…

On the sixth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Six bottles of gold ink.

**Author's Ramble: Whew, that was a hard one to write. It's up before midnight though so yay for me! Yay for you too if you review. Ugh, early mornings and late nights don't really mix… Oh, and if any of you have tips on battling the dreaded writers block then let me know. Also, how can I stop my plot elves (bunnies aren't really my plot things. Plus elves can bite harder.) from running away?**


	7. Chapter 7

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Seven

With the seventh morning dawning, Merlin awoke to shouts in his ear. "Merlin! Up! Now!" Arthur's voice ordered. Instead of getting up, as he knew he should have, Merlin rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

Arthur sighed, though it came out as more of a growl. "Mer_lin_, get up!" A hand tore the pillow away from his face and Merlin whimpered in protest. "Fine, stay in bed, even though it is _snowing_." Unseen to Merlin's eyes, Arthur made a big show of gesturing to the window.

Merlin bolted up in bed, ignoring the self-satisfied smirk on Arthur's face, and ran to the window. "I love snow," he said to no one in particular.

"I know," Arthur replied in a bored tone. "That's why we're going riding."

* * *

Two hours later, Merlin and Arthur were sitting in the Prince's chambers and playing chess. "Why are we doing this again?" Arthur asked, upending the board once again.

"Because it's snowing outside and they wouldn't let us take out some horses," Merlin replied, setting the board up again only to have it knocked over by Arthur. "Would you please stop doing that?!"

Arthur placed his hands threateningly on the back of Merlin's chair. "No Mer_lin_, I can't stop doing that, do you know why?" Merlin shook his head meekly, even though he thought he knew the answer. "Because I'm bored, that's why."

A knock echoed around Arthur's chambers and both boys jumped. "Well?" Arthur demanded. Merlin gave him a look that said 'what are you talking about?' "The door Merlin. Get the door."

Merlin stood up and opened the door to reveal a petite blonde maid. "I have a gift for you Merlin." She handed him a large black box and curtsied to Arthur before ducking back into the hallway. "Merry Christmas!" she called before running off to continue whatever duties she had around the castle.

"Another one?" Arthur asked, not quite surprised anymore. He stood up and lifted the box out of Merlin's hands, placing it on the table.

"Thanks," Merlin muttered, whatever was inside was heavy. He took the note and read it quickly before passing it off to Arthur without being asked.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Seventh day already. I hope you've enjoyed all your gifts so far and will continue to enjoy the ones to come. Merry Christmas Merlin._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

"Well, what is it?"

"Books," Merlin answered. "Blank books." He looked confused for a second before a thought struck him. "To go with the quills and ink."

_Sometimes a little slow aren't we Merlin?_ Arthur thought with a smile.

On the seventh day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Eight blank books.

**Author's Ramble: Sorry it's late! God I'm on a bad streak, aren't I? Ah well, only forty five minute late. **


	8. Chapter 8

**And coming to you straight from my sister's laptop…**

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Eight

Merlin's day passed slowly, an order from Arthur here and there, but otherwise nothing. Gaius didn't even have any work for him to do. So resigning himself to a day of almost complete boredom, Merlin walked to the forest with one of his new books, a quill and a bottle of gold ink so he could at least do _something_ productive.

_Productive_, Merlin mused. _Arthur wouldn't think I was being productive. Neither would Gaius come to think of it_. With a shrug, he leaned against a tree and opened the book, scribbling a note about his admirer before settling don to take a nap.

* * *

It was several hours later when Arthur rode by, looking for a glimpse of his lazy manservant's clothing or face amongst the foliage. Merlin himself was sleeping by the roadside, waiting for the sun to sink below the clouds so he could wake up and go home.

"There you are," Arthur muttered as Merlin's red neckerchief became visible in the semi-darkness. "Come on Merlin, wake up. I have a surprise for you." Merlin stirred slowly and opened one eye, shock crossing his face when he saw Arthur.

"Sire, what're you doing here?" he asked, jumping up and looking at his surroundings.

Arthur smirked and dismounted, pulling something out of his saddle-bag as he did so. "Someone left this for you, the rest are back in my chambers," he answered, pressing the roughly wrapped gift into Merlin's hand. It was covered in so much cloth that Merlin couldn't discern what it was. "Merlin," Arthur said in an exasperated tone. "Open to see what's inside."

With a nod Merlin pulled the cloth off and stared in awe at the bottle in his hand. "Wine?" he asked softly. "Wait, how many others?"

"Well, that's the beauty of it; you now have eight bottles of wine."

"E-e-eight?" Merlin spluttered. Arthur nodded and handed him the note that had obviously come with the wine.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I don't know how well you can hold your alcohol so I'm going to warn you not to drink it all at once._

_Merry Christmas Merlin._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Arthur smiled and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "That secret admirer really loves you Merlin," he said as he remounted his horse. "You should be getting back soon if you aren't going to some with me."

Merlin nodded mutely and began to walk in the opposite direction to Camelot with a blank look on his face. "Merlin?" Arthur called, smirking as the younger boy turned and looked at him like a trapped rabbit. "Camelot is this way."

"Oh, thanks," Merlin replied and began to walk alongside Arthur's horse.

"You know, I do think this is the quietest I've ever seen you."

On the eighth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Eight bottles of wine.

**Author's Ramble: Yeah, so… yeah. Um, I'm not too happy with this chapter but I don't really know how to improve it so I think it's going to stay as it is. Well, my Christmas cheer is slowly coming back after yesterday and after I went out and bought myself **_**The little white horse**_** by Elizabeth Goudge. So far it's good so I'm hoping it'll live up to the expectations I got while watching the movie. Merry Christmas guys, review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And again from my sister's laptop…**

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Nine

Merlin opened his eyes on the ninth day of Christmas to a bird singing from his window. "What the…?" he said blearily, wiping a hand over his eyes. "A bird?" Then the shocking realisation came to him that his windows were shuttered and therefore there could be no bird.

_I wasn't using spells in my sleep again, was I?_ Merlin asked himself as he opened his eyes. A strange sight met his eyes. At least three birds, nightingales to be precise, were perched on the top of his open cupboard door. Another four rested on the back of chair and another two on the seat of the chair.

"This is just too strange," he mumbled, throwing himself out of bed and running for the door. None of the birds moved, just sat and stared unblinkingly at him. "Gaius!" Merlin shouted. "Gaius I think I've been-" he stopped when another voice met his ears.

"Merlin, would you please stop shouting!" Arthur hissed. "I've been looking for you everywhere, there are feathers all over my room, can you explain how they got there?"

Merlin grimaced. "I have no idea Sire, but I will clean them up immediately." He moved to leave but stopped dead when another nightingale erupted into song.

Arthur's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is that a bird?" he asked, a hint of malice colouring his otherwise lifeless tone. Merlin nodded infinitesimally. Another bird joined the first. "Just how many birds do you have Merlin?" Merlin held up nine fingers. "And how did the feathers get into my room?"

"I don't know Sire," Merlin replied honestly as Gaius bustled back into the room with a basket of herbs and a piece of paper that he thrust into Merlin's hands. _Read it_ Arthur mouthed and Merlin cleared his throat and gulped loudly. "Dear Merlin, The birds are nightingales if you didn't know. They sing beautifully. Don't worry; tomorrow's present will help with keeping them under control. Merry Christmas Merlin. Love, Your Secret Admirer." Merlin read in a rush.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright, but those feathers better be gone by tomorrow or it'll be the stocks for you. Understand?" Merlin nodded and thanked him before running off to do his chores.

Gaius smiled knowingly after the Prince as he too left the room. "When will they learn?"

On the ninth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Nine nightingales.

**Author's Ramble: Not the best and definitely not the longest but I like it. I couldn't resist doing something with birds **** Oh and MaryAndMerlin (That is how you spell it, right?) thanks for pointing out that Merlin had eight books on day seven. I'll change it tomorrow. Thanks to all those who review. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Ramble: I am so, so, so, so sorry. I completely forgot I was even supposed to post anything. I swear the next one will be up on time.**

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Ten

Whoever was sending Merlin the gifts had kept their promise. Instead of nine nightingales running, or rather flying, freely around his room, he woke up to ten cages hooked to his ceiling, nine filled with the little birds and one empty one.

A note rested on his pillow beside his head.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I told you they would come in useful, didn't I? Well, if I didn't I meant to. Feel free to do what you like with the tenth cage; I thought it might come in handy one day. Have you figured me out yet?_

_Merry Christmas Merlin._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Merlin smiled. No, he wasn't really any closer to figuring it out but maybe whoever it was would slip and he'd be there. Of course, if he wanted to take the fun out of it, he could use magic but maybe that'd have to wait until after he got the twelfth gift or else it would be cheating. And Merlin didn't cheat.

As he went to work that morning, several people that usually ignored him smiled and waved, others said hello, and even two serving maids gave him a flower from the room they were tending. He smiled politely back but for some reason felt incredibly distant. Like he was somewhere else.

Arthur was still sleeping by the time Merlin got there and the servant smiled. "Arthur," he said softly, tip-toeing over to the sleeping Prince and waiting for some sign of being heard. When none came Merlin shook his head. "ARTHUR!" he bellowed a somewhat regrettable decision when the Prince pulled a blade from under his pillow and held it threateningly at Merlins neck.

"Oh, it's just you Merlin," he mumbled when he saw who it was. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," Merlin squeaked as Arthur placed the blade back under his pillow. Arthur mumbled something else as he rolled over and Merlin had to strain to make it out.

"I thought that knife would come in handy one day," Merlin frowned as he pretended to busy himself around Arthur's chambers. _The way he phrased it again_, Merlin thought. For the rest of the day, even when Arthur slapped him on the back of the head, Merlin seemed incredibly distracted.

On the tenth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Ten bird cages.

**Author's Ramble: Again sorry. The next chapter will be up tonight and I'm going to start on tomorrow's when it's done.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Eleven

This time when Merlin woke, there were no unusual surprises in his room, or even in the main room. It would have been a lie to say he wasn't disappointed. _Oh well,_ Merlin thought to himself as he headed for Arthur's chambers once again.

It didn't take long for him to realize that something was strange. Little white boxes had been placed, somewhat strategically around the halls on his route to the Prince's room. He saw someone pick one of the boxes up, peer at it for moment and then put it back down in the same place.

Merlin frowned as a serving maid pointed to him and then to a box a few feet back. 'Me?' Merlin mouthed and she nodded before smiling and walking off. Confused, Merlin went to the first box he had seen and looked at it.

It was nothing unusual, just a box, and then Merlin noticed the cramped handwriting on one side. That writing looked so familiar, but instead of contemplating that, Merlin read the note.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Do not open these as you find them, collect them all then go back to your room and put all the boxes into the empty cage then open them. Not before, do you understand? Good. Run along now, see your eleventh present._

_Merry Christmas Merlin._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Merlin grinned and ran down the hall, grabbing the boxes as he went. What he didn't notice however, was the figure standing in an open doorway and smiling at him.

* * *

When he reached his room again, pockets bulging with boxes, Merlin raced up the stairs and set each box as carefully as he could into the empty cage before closing the door and opening one of the lids.

A child-like wonder overtook his face as a beautiful blue and red butterfly flew out and landed on one of the bars. Grinning, Merlin opened the rest of the boxes, watching as, one by one, nine more blue and red butterflies flew out, alighting on a bar or perch.

From the last box, a note came fluttering out with the butterfly and he pulled it out slowly so as not to disturb them.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Your last gift is tomorrow; I can't help but say I'm slightly disappointed that this can't last a little longer. Oh well, it's been fun. Good luck with your guessing Merlin and Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Despite facing the stocks for being late for work, Merlin was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Ten butterflies.

**Author's Ramble: Well, I know it's late but it took me bloody ages to write. Merry Christmas (or Bah Humbug depending on your kind of style!) And I can't believe JKR killed Sirius Black! (Sorry, watching OotP with my sister now.)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Day Twelve

Merlin didn't sleep on the night before Christmas, he was far too excited. By the sound of it, Gaius didn't either. He pottered around his room, mixing up potions, tending to the villagers and such. But just before dawn, Gaius quietly opened the door to Merlin's room and placed a wrapped package on the end of his bed along with a note.

As soon as he left, Merlin stopped pretending to sleep, jumped up and tore the paper of Gaius' gift. Two minutes later, he was running down the stairs, new magic book clutched in one hand and the note in the other, so he could hug Gaius.

"Merry Christmas Gaius!" Merlin shouted before running off out the door.

"What was that all about?" Gaius asked himself before shaking his head and returning to his potion, only pausing when Merlin ran back in, put his magic book in his room and grabbed a jacket only to run back out again. "Merlin will be Merlin."

* * *

Having absolutely no idea what he was doing, Merlin let his feet carry him to Camelot's main gate. He leaned against the portcullis and took the note out of his jacket pocket. As the not came out another, more crumpled piece of paper.

Slightly confused, Merlin picked it up and opened it. It was the note Arthur had left him when he went on a hunting trip and left Merlin behind.

_Merlin,_

_Urgent hunting trip with some of the knights. Being that it's Christmas and you hate hunting I decided to let you stay home this once._

_Arthur._

_P.S. I need you to muck out the stables._

Shaking his head, Merlin threw the note to the ground and opened his twelfth day of Christmas note. As soon as he read the first two words something in his brain clicked. He bent down and picked up the other letter, scanning it quickly.

Yes, there it was! That same little flick at the end of the 'M'. Merlin frowned before a goofy grin found its way to his face. Without a second's hesitation, Merlin was running again, this time knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

Four minutes and twenty-seven seconds later Merlin slid to a stop in front of an all too familiar door and didn't even bother knocking before he pushed the doors open.

"Wasn't that a little over-dramatic?" Arthur asked from his chair by the fire. Merlin just grinned. "So did you figure it out before or just now at," he paused to glance out the window, "dawn?"

Merlin shrugged. "I was close once but I convinced myself that it wasn't." At this, Arthur looked slightly hurt. "I just didn't think a prat like you could be that sweet."

This time Arthur grinned and crossed the room to give Merlin one of his last gifts.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Merlin's true love gave to him: Twelve kisses.

**Author's Ramble: Kind of soppy chapter ending there, oh well its sweet too. This should have been posted earlier but I got caught watching some **_**Burn Notice**_** and reading MLIA posts. Merry Christmas everyone! Oh and tomorrow's chapter might be an hour or two late because it's Christmas and all… Merry Christmas again!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Merlin Style.

Epilogue – Boxing Day

"Good morning Gaius," Arthur greeted with a smile. "Merlin not up yet?"

The court physician gave the prince a knowing look. "I'm afraid not sire," he said, handing a bottle of pale pink, glittering powder to Arthur. "But if you're going to wake him could you please tell him that he needs to pour some of this into the butterfly cage?"

With a nod, Arthur threw the bottle into the air and caught it easily before climbing the stairs to his manservant's bedroom. "Merlin," he called quietly, opening the door just a crack. "Merlin? Merlin!" He burst through the door when there was no answer, only to find Merlin's bed empty and carefully made with a note on the pillow.

Frowning slightly, Arthur grabbed the note and scanned it quickly before letting it drop to the floor.

_Arthur, _it read in Merlin's untidy scrawl.

_I decided to take a leaf out of your book and give you your (late) Christmas present when you follow the clues to find out where I am. This is your fist clue: _Next to the words was a very crude drawing of what Arthur supposed was the nearest lake. _Follow the clues and find you present. Good luck._

_Love,_

_Merlin._

Storming out of Gaius' chambers, (after feeding his carefully caught butterflies of course) Arthur found his already saddled horse in the courtyard with a very sleepy looking Sir Leon. "You took your time getting here Sire," Leon mumbled with a respectful bow. "Merlin said you'd be here hours ago. Or did he say it'd be hours until you realised he was gone? Anyway, Destrier is ready to go Sire."

"Thanks," Arthur grunted as he mounted his favourite horse. Truth was he had noticed that Merlin was gone at about four o'clock in the morning when he had tried to hug the boy a little closer and thought he squashed him because what was supposed to be flesh and bone just gave way. Turns out it was just the pillow Merlin had been using. He had just assumed that Merlin had gone back to his own bed to risk anyone finding them both asleep in the Prince's quarters. For that was all they had been doing; sleeping and talking with the occasional chaste kiss thrown in.

_Bloody Merlin_, Arthur thought suddenly as he rode out of the main gates. _Has to make me go on a wild goose chase to find him. And at this time of the morning too! What cheek!_

The ride to the lake was an easy one and Arthur practically threw himself off the horse to reach the note he saw stuck to a tree just off the path.

_Arthur,_

_Do you smell smoke? If so, follow your nose. If not, wonder why I couldn't start a simple fire and just shout, I'll come find you instead._

_Love,_

_Merlin._

Arthur could picture the goofy grin on Merlin's face but he didn't picture it for long. He could smell the smoke that Merlin had written about and his feet were carrying him towards it without him ever giving them a conscious command to do so.

"Merlin?" he shouted questioningly into the trees. "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" the Prince jumped and gave the boy the medieval equivalent of a deer-in-headlights look before regaining his composure.

"Why are you all wet?"

Merlin pouted suddenly. "Well, you see, I was going to put the next clue in the lake so it'd make it a little harder to find and then I realised I didn't know the right spell and then I tried to do it by hand and I got all wet so I decided to cut the hunt short and start a fire to try and dry off," he explained in a clipped tone. Arthur smirked. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because," Arthur replied, guiding Merlin to the fire with a hand on his back. "You tried really hard to make it more difficult for me but you didn't… know the… right spell?" he finished rather lamely.

Merlin looked stricken. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that part," he cried. "You never heard that!"

But Arthur was already backing away. "How long have you been practicing magic Merlin?" he asked in a deathly quiet tone. "How long have you been lying to me?"

"I haven't been practicing magic; it's just there, all the time. I've been like this since I was born. Please Arthur, don't… don't do anything you'll regret."

Rolling his eyes at Merlin's pained expression, Arthur came back to sit by the fire with him. "Don't be ridiculous," he growled. "I know you think I'm a prat but I'm not completely stupid. Or blind. Really, you need to have a little more faith in me. If I wanted you dead I would've told my father about you when we were attacked by the Questing Beast." Merlin stuttered so much that his response was unintelligible. "What?"

Clearing his throat Merlin tried again. "You-you knew? And you never told me? What kind of person does that to a person? I've almost died trying to keep this from you, _died_, and you knew all along and you didn't say anything!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Wait, let me think. Yes."

Arthur tried not to get angry, he really did, he tried not to yell too but that didn't work out very well either. "I was waiting to see if you trusted me!" he shouted. "Which obviously you d-" Arthur didn't have very much choice but to stop talking as Merlin's soft lips covered his own and a wooden box was pressed firmly into his hand.

"Merry Christmas Arthur," Merlin whispered, pulling away gently.

Tipping the lid off the box, Arthur grinned and kissed him again, letting the box fall to the ground. Inside was a miniature of the first eleven gifts he had given Merlin and he intended to claim the twelfth as soon as possible.

**Authors Ramble: Okay, so I started this fic last year about thirteen days before Christmas and I promised an epilogue which never happened because I go caught up in the Christmas family stuff. And no one called me out on it. Oh well, it's done now, Merry Christmas for tomorrow and thank you to everyone who favourite-d and reviewed my story!**


End file.
